Talk:InFamous: Second Son/@comment-25368268-20180405051718
Honestly, the game was solid. My primary complaint is Delsin. While his personality is okay, I think they could've done better. And don't get me started on the karma system. In the Cole MacGrath saga, they could go back and forth. Here, its like they want you to stick purely to bad or good. Here's a list of what I think they could do to return inFAMOUS back to its glory days. 1: A Better Characterization of Delsin - Delsin's character isn't ground breaking or anything. He's just "good." Sucker Punch could improve it, though. In Second Son, it seemed like they wanted it to be a coming of age for Delsin, having him understand the weight of resonsability or something along those lines. If Sucker Punch ever decides to make inFAMOUS 4, they could better characterize Delsin, perhaps by having him understand that co-existenc between Conduits isn't so easy and that reactions have a long-term effect, much like Cole's actions. 2: Multiple Playable Characters - Two words: First Light. You do not need a single protagonist and have him lose/gain powers to make gameplay interesting. inFAMOUS 4 could offer you the choice to play as different characters, each with their own unique spins on the story while following the same narrative. Kind of like what they did with Sly, only to a much larger extent. 3: Reworking the Karma System - I think we can all agree that the Karma System in the game was horrible. In the first inFAMOUS games, players could easily go back and forth between good and bad karma. Even more so with Good/Evil Missions. Example: A Heroic Cole could choose to allow the people of Empire City have the food, but later choose to fire off bolts in the crowd to have the police attack the crowd instead of him and Zeke in the same mission. In Second Son, if you chose to Corrupt Fetch and Eugune and then suddenly realize that its a very bad idea, you were stuck on that Karma alignment until the mission was over. inFAMOUS 4 could have you return to those roots. A good example, say Delsin can be Heroic if he chooses to save a pedestrian from a Conduit running wild, but could perform an Evil Mission by killing that same Conduit, rather than subduing him. 4: The Return of the First Sons - Granted, they didn't have a strong presence in the second game, but the First Sons have always had a role in inFAMOUS. In 1, they were pretty much the antagonists, having designed every scenario Cole is forced to go through thanks to Kessler and was responsible for the Blast. In 2, their assets were used by Bertrand in regards to the Veermak 88. Second Son didn't mentioned them AT ALL. inFAMOUS 4 could maybe have them make a return, perhaps as the leading antagonist. 5: inFAMOUS Legacy Characters Return - Okay, granted, inFAMOUS Second Son could arguably stand out on its own without relying on past characters. However, a good callback and present to long-time fans could be the inclusion of inFAMOUS characters as a supporting cast. Maybe Zeke could have a role as Delsin's Mission Control. There was even the possibility of Cole somehow returning in some form, as Paper Trail offers you a message of how a "powerful Bio-Terrorist's body has gone missing." Personally speaking, it could also be a good way to have Kuo return, since it is theoretically possible for her to have survived since there are Conduits running around. Speaking of which...! 6: Conduit Survival Made Clear - One of the most confusing plot points behind the game. They only drop vague hints about how Conduits are still around, even though Cole set off the RFI. Paper Trail explains why there are still Conduits, thanks to the Paper Trail DLC, but not the HOW. Of course, these are just my thoughts on everything that Sucker Punch could do. What do you guys think? What do you think Sucker Punch could do and make inFAMOUS have a hardcore comeback like Insomniac's Ratchet & Clank?